Goodbye my lover
by malfoysforever
Summary: Dracos life takes a dramatic twist when he find out he is dying. Everything in his life changes. Harry shows up whenever Draco needs him, and slowly Draco lets Harry in his life, but not as an enemy but a lover. Slash. HPDM


On the train ride back to Hogwarts, Dracos mind had been elsewhere. He sat starring out the window at the cold grey sky with his cold grey eyes. It was amazing how the two looked almost the same, with the exception of Dracos eyes being a darker shade of grey. His grip around his stomach tightened.

"Dracy-poo, is everything alright?" Pansy asked, touching his shoulder.

He winced slightly under her touch. He hated that dreadful nickname she insisted on calling him.

"I'm fine," he snapped back at her.

Pansy looked hurt, but then she turned her attention back to the rest of the Slytherins in their compartment.

The pain in Dracos stomach was growing.

Splashes of rain were hitting the window now. His grip around his stomach tightened even more. The weather outside was beginning to match Dracos feelings on the inside, but he did nothing to show this. Instead he kept gazing out the window in the same bored manner as he had been for the past few hours.

The trained started to slow down, _good_ Draco thought, but as he looked out the window he realized the castle was no where to be seen. He slowly sat up, looking around at the other confused faces in the compartment.

"What's going on?" Pansy asked in a panicked voice.

"Just calm down Pansy," Blaise said, "nothing seriously goes wrong until the lights go out."

Compartment by compartment the lights went out.

_Typical_ Draco smirked.

The train jolted forward, sending Draco, Pansy, and Goyle onto the floor. Draco laid on the floor gripping his stomach more tightly than ever before. He winced as Pansy crawled over next to him and sat him up. She clung to him as if the world were about to end. He could feel her finger tips right through his robes. Her death grip made the pain sear through his whole body.

"Pansy dear," Draco finally found his calm voice, which didn't last long, "get the fuck off of me!"

No one said anything as Pansy slowly backed away from him.

Draco slowly sat back up in his seat and ignored the glares he was receiving from the others. He leaned he forehead up against the window, and looked at the rain drops that softly hit the window. He saw black figures floating in the distance, _dementors_ Draco smiled to himself. The train jolted forward, _and they are coming aboard_ he smirked once more.

Draco watched the windows slowly freeze. He heard Pansy whimper next to him. He turned to look at her, but stopped suddenly feeling the pain in his stomach worsen. He wished to god the pain would go away, and when it didn't his grip around his abdomen tightened.

The opening of their compartment door broke his thoughts. Everyone except Draco was holding their breath. He leaned his forehead up against the frozen window, ignoring the dementor coming into their compartment. Draco felt Pansy inch next to him. _Is she crying?_ He turned to looked at her and just as he did a large blinding, white light escaped into his eyes. Draco closed his deep grey eyes, and when he opened them the light along with the dementor had gone away.

As the lights came back on and the windows thawed out, Draco noticed how scared Pansy looked, "Pansy?" he said quietly.

She didn't move.

"Pansy dear, are you alrig…," the last word was cut off. Draco was starting to feel dizzy. He closed his gorgeous eyes for a moment and then he leaned his head back against the window. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth a little. A small, soft whimper escaped his mouth, as he started rubbing his stomach. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Thinking it was Pansy, he turned his head in surprise to see Blaise sitting next to him.

"S'everything alright?" he asked Draco.

"I'm fine," Draco said in his same bored tone, but this was difficult for him because the pain was coming at every point in his body. As Blaise went back to his seat, the train started to slow. Draco glanced out the window to see they had finally reached their destination.

Everyone got up to retrieve their trunks and trudge off the train into the cool, misty night; everyone that is except Draco.

"Coming Draco?" Pansy asked softly.

He nodded his head; but didn't make any movement to show he was really going to go through with it. They were both quiet for a while when the train whistle sounded.

"Dracy-poo is everything alright?" she asked.

He forced a smile onto his face and looked up at her, "Yes I'm fine, I'll meet you outside."

Pansy nodded her head and left Draco alone in the compartment. As soon as he was sure she was far away not to hear him, Draco started taking in deep, gasping breaths. Soft whimpers began escaping his mouth. He felt very dizzy when he stood up ad started off the train.

Draco was so caught up in his pain that he didn't realize he was about to collide with another student walking down the same corridor as he was on the train. Draco ran right into the other boy. They backed up and Draco instantly knew those deep green eyes that starred back at him.

"Fucking Potter."

"Nice to see you too Malfoy," Harry said as Draco walked off the train.

He had obviously lost his friends in the crowd and decided to find a carriage all to himself. What magnificent creatures Threstles were. Draco strolled up to the black, dragon, horse like creature, "Hey there," he said softly patting it on the nose. It's black eyes seemed to understand.

A few second years walking by gave Draco some confused looks, but he ignored them and went inside the carriage. He sat down and watched as it lightly started to rain again. Draco thought back to the time of his grandfathers death. It wasn't that long ago, about 2 weeks. He remembered his mothers lovely, blue eyes crying. He remembered all the times he had been taught by his grandfather. Draco remembered him saying, "Keep your head high, you're a Malfoy!" He remembered it all.

Dracos thoughts disappeared as the sharp pain shot through him again. He arched his back as if to ease the pain. A crack of thunder sounded all around him. Draco stepped out of the carriage and looked up into the ominous grey sky. He closed his eyes and let the cool splash of the rain hit his face. Draco felt a push from behind; he turned around and found himself glaring at the same deep, green eyes he had seen earlier today. Draco noticed no one was around to push Potter.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his wet head and walked around him.

Draco found himself growing more angry at Harry each time he ran into him, but Dracos anger wasn't the only thing growing, so was his pain.

He managed to walk into the Great Hall. He glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw Pansy waving her arms to get his attention. Draco had to laugh at her because she really did look like a pansy trying to get his attention. When he arrived at the table Pansy suddenly stopped looking so cheerful and said, "Are you okay, Draco?"

He gave her a sympathetic look and she immediately went on mother mode and made sure everyone on his side of the table was at least 5 feet away from him. Draco was happy he had a friend like Pansy.

He watched the nervous first years walk in. Dracos pain started to take over, as Dumbledore started his speck. Draco laid his head down on his plate. He felt Pansy stroke his hair from across the table.

Thanks to the disapproving look on Professor Snapes face Draco forced himself to sit up and pay attention. _Fuck_ Draco thought, _Just fucking great_!

Dumbledore wasn't even halfway through his speech when Draco felt the pain sear through him from head to toe. He shuddered slightly and tried not to lay his head down. He closed his cold, grey eyes and the last thing he remembered was people were screaming, or was it he who was screaming?

Draco woke up in the hospital wing. He starred at the blank ceiling when Mme. Pomphry said, "Oh good you're awake, you gave us quite a scare there Mr. Malfoy."

She helped him sit up, "Here, drink this, you'll feel better."

"What happened?" he asked as he took a sip.

Pomphry sat down on the edge of Dracos bed and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure you want to know the facts hmm?"

Draco had a hint of fear inside of him but nodded his head.

"My dear…," she was cut off by Professor Snape and Dumbledore entering the room. 

"My dear Pomphry might I have a word with you?" Dumbledore asked in his polite tone of voice.

As Pomphry and Dumbledore left the room Snape walked over to Dracos bed. Unlike Pomphry, Snape remained standing as he started to talk to Draco, "Draco…," there was a pause, "tonight's incident has been caused from something in your family history."

Draco took another sip and started listening.

"Pure bloods are very rare these days, and do you know why?"

Draco hugged his knees to his chest and took another sip, "No why?"

"Because," his professor continued, "We have stopped inbreeding."

Draco shot a glance at his godfather.

"Your mother, beautiful as she may be, has a flaw within her, something she has passed on to you."

"And what's that?" Draco asked hugging his knees closer.

"Selbstmord."

The Slytherin didn't say anything, the confused look on his face was enough to send his professor off into a long explanation, "Selbstmord is an effect from inbreeding…"

"But neither of my parents' inbreeded," Draco interrupted.

"Ah yes, but your mothers parents did," his godfather continued, "which also explains you being the only heir to the Malfoy fortune, Selbstmord is a deadly disease," Snapes voice grew more stern as he crossed his arms, "but since your mother had very little in her blood it had little effect on her, being she's still alive, but you Draco…," Snape put his hand on Dracos shoulder, "seem to have mass quantities of it in your blood."

Draco looked at his feet as he cautiously asked, "So does… does… this mean I'm going to die?"

"Yes…," Snape said, "but Dumbledore and I have been looking for a spell that can help you."

Draco looked up at his professor with his shimmering grey eyes.

"Don't lose hope Draco."

On his way back to Slytherin all he could think about was that he was dieing. _I can't die, I'm the last heir to the Malfoy fortune, I can't die…_ Dracos thoughts were interrupted as he turned the corner and ran right into Harry Potter.

"Watch it Potter," Draco warned. He noticed Harry was in a hurry, "What's your hurry anyway?"

"Sod off Malfoy," Harrys voice shook.

Not that he cared about the stupid Gryffindor, but Draco couldn't help but notice that he seemed rather depressed.

The door to the Slytherins common room opened and Draco walked in only to find everyone had stopped talking. 

Pansy flung herself on him, "Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine," he responded, "I just fainted…," he noticed everyone was starring, "I'm fine." Draco didn't want people to worry about him, don't get him wrong, Draco _loves_ the attention, but there is a thing called too much attention. He decided that he wouldn't tell anyone about his _problem_.

That night, as Draco layed in his four poster bed he had a hard time getting to sleep. He decided to go up to the astronomy tower to look at the stars. That would make him feel more at home. Back at Malfoy Manor in Dracos room his father had painted a mural of stars across his ceiling as a birthday gift for six year old Draco. He loved the stars; it was just their beauty that amazed him. Draco wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and started for the tower. He felt the cold stone floor underneath his pale skin.

Draco felt the cool air brush over him as he entered the room. He pulled the blanket tighter around him as he noticed he wasn't the only person in the room. This person was sitting on the window sill with their feet hanging out the window. Dracos eyes followed up the persons body until he saw the same deep green eyes he kept running into.

"Potter?" Draco said walking over to him, but all at once keeping his distance. He noticed the way the moonlight hit Harrys pale skin, he seemed flawless. 

Harry hugged his knees to his chest as Draco stood next to him.

"Beautiful night huh?" Draco whispered glancing around out the window.

Harry, who was wearing silky maroon PJ bottoms and a plain black t-shirt, shuddered slightly.

"It is rather cold in here," Draco said noticing the goosebumps that had formed on Harrys body.

"Well if you're that cold then just leave," Harry said coldly.

"Fine," Draco responded harshly, "I don't know why I gave you the grace of my presence in the first place."

Dracos hand was on the door when he heard Harry say, "Wait Malfoy… I'm sorry…, just stay, don't leave."

"And just why the fuck shouldn't I?" Draco threw ice daggers at Harry.

"Because…," Harry looked back out the window and let his legs hang over the edge again, "because I… I don't know what else to do."

Draco walked back over to Harry and put his hand on Harrys shoulder.

Harry flinched from the touch of Draco, "Don't worry Potter I wont hurt you… may I sit down?"

Harry nodded his head as Draco sat next to him on the window sill.

Draco didn't know why he was being so nice to Harry, maybe it was because he too, didn't know what to do and needed someone to talk to. 

Dracos thoughts were broken as he heard Harry take in a sharp breath, and he sniffed back the snot in his nose. Draco looked over at Harrys face and saw dried tear stains on his flushed pink cheeks. _Has Potter been crying?_

New tears were flowing down Harrys face.

"Potter…," Dracos voice was just above a whisper, "care to tell me what you've been crying about?"

Harry shuddered and said with a shaky voice, "I… I don't… know what...," he took in a deep breath and sniffed again, "I don't know what to do anymore." Harry closed his eyes as more tears flowed down his soft, pink cheeks.

"What?" Dracos voice sounded caring, which scared both of them.

"I'm supposed to be everyone's hero, I'm the fucking Boy-Who-Lived," Harrys wet, green eyes produced more tears as he continued, "I'm scared Malfoy, I don't want to fight the Dark Lord, I want to be normal. I'm sick of people having these big expectations of me that I can't fulfill," Harry took in a shuddering breath as he finished.

Draco smirked, "I know what you mean."

Harry looked at Draco shocked, "How the fuck could you possibly know what I mean?"

"Potter, you're not the only one with problems in this world." Draco said with a calm voice, "My father has those same pressuring expectations for me too."

"You mean he wants you to defeat the Dark Lord?" Harry asked confused.

"No, honestly Potter you can be very stupid at times," Draco said harshly, "My father wants me to be a death eater and join the Dark Lord."

"Oh," Harry's voice sounded weak.

A cold breeze passed over both of the boys. Draco tightened his grip around his blanket, where as Harry sat there defenseless rubbing his arms back to life. He seemed to have calmed down quite a bit too.

"My legs have fallen asleep," Harry said as he brought them up to his chest and rested his chin on them.

Draco only starred at Harry wondering why he had to announce that, until he realized his legs had fallen asleep too. Draco saw Harry shudder as he looked over at him, "You amaze me Potter."

Harry managed a smile.

"Here you are crying, the second most powerful wizard in the world, is up here crying."

"I'm sure you've cried at least once in your lifetime," Harry said defending himself. 

Draco thought back to last summer, a memory entered his mind. The week his father had raped him, he did cry. "You're right Potter, I have cried."

"When?" Harry asked curiously.

"Last summer…," Dracos voice was soft.

"What on earth could have the Great Draco Malfoy crying?" Harry said with sarcasm.

Draco took in a deep breath to calm himself down, "How about the seven times my own father raped me?"

The smile on Harrys face was gone now, "What?"

"I said…," Draco began, but Harry interrupted, "I know what you said, but does your father really… er… rape you?"

"Yea," Draco said weakly, "and my mum doesn't know about it either, he told me if I even hinted to her about this he would do it to me again and again, until I couldn't walk. I'm scared to go back home. I don't want to become a death eater, but its not like I can walk up to him and say 'pop I don't want to be a death eater' he'd probably rape me to death."

After Draco had finished he looked over at Harry and noticed he was crying, "Honestly Potter, it's nothing to cry about, this isn't you we are talking about."

Harry lifted his head and then to Dracos surprise Harry hugged him.

"Potter?" Draco asked quietly, but all Harry did was nestle his head in the space on Dracos neck. Draco pushed back a bit so he could get his arms out from between their bodies. He wrapped his arms and blanket around Harrys back. Draco rested his chin on top of Harrys head.

"God your freezing Potter."

"And you're very warm," Harry said through his sniffling.

Harry managed to move himself onto Dracos lap, "Potter what are you…," he was interrupted by Harry moving his hands down to Dracos lower back. _If Potter wasn't crying I'm sure this could be much worse_, Draco thought to himself. He was holding onto Harry, who was no longer hugging Draco, but sitting neatly in his lap. 

"Mmm…, Potter..," Draco yawned.

"Hmm…," Harry replied softly. 

"Are… are you…," Draco yawned again, "Are you comfortable?"

"Very."

"Good because I wasn't planning on moving anytime soon."

Draco had lost feeling in his legs a couple of hours ago. Harry moved slightly making Draco wince from the pain in his sleeping legs. Harry murmured something incoherent against Dracos chest.

"What was that?"

"I said what time is it?" Harry asked lifting his tear stained face to look at Draco.

Draco raised his arm up and looked at his watch, "Its 4:32 a.m."

Neither of the boys were surprised at the time as Harry settled himself in Dracos lap again.

"Potter," Draco whispered into his ear.

"Hmm?" was his faint reply.

Draco yawned, "I think we should head back, I'm tired, and you've managed to kill my legs under your dead weight."

Harry raised his head and moved his body so he was sitting on the cold window sill across from Draco again. Harrys deep green eyes looked sleepy as he rubbed them from underneath his glasses, he stood up and stretched his hands above his head. Draco saw Harrys pale skin that appeared between the bottom of his shirt and the top of his silky PJ bottoms. 

Draco swung his leg hanging out the window inside the room and closed the window.

"Potter," Draco said raising his arms up for help.

Harry smirked and grabbed Dracos hands, "You can never do anything by yourself huh?"

Draco shoved Harry to the side, "Fucking Potter."

Harry smiled, "Oh you wish."

Draco stopped moving and glared at Harry, "You're perverted Potter you know that?"

Harry beamed, "I know."

Draco let go of the walls he was holding onto and attempted to walk towards the door, but his legs were still cold and asleep. Harry caught Draco before he fell to the floor, "Jeez Malfoy."

"Well what did you expect?" Draco said trying to stand up.

"Here, I'll walk you back to Slytherin…"

"I don't need your help Potter!" Draco let go of Harrys hands and fell to the floor.

"Yes, you do," Harry said starring down at Draco.

Draco glared at Harry, but then rolled his eyes and said, "Fine."

Harry helped Draco sit up and then he moved Dracos legs to his chest and said, "Okay give me your hands and when I count to 3 try pushing yourself up okay?"

"Yea okay," Draco nodded.

"Okay, 1… 2… 3!"

Draco tried pushing himself up but the burning feeling in his legs was enough to drive him insane, "Wai… wait Potter." Draco winced at the pain.

Harry let go of Dracos hands, "What!" Harry sounded frustrated. 

Draco fell back onto his back and looked up at Harry, "Potter, how can I push myself up when I can't feel my legs at all?"

He heard Harry take in a deep breath, "Um..," Harry scratched the back of his head, "right… um well I guess I could carry you back…,"

Draco glared at Harry, "No way, there is no way in hell I will let you carry me."

"It was just a thought," Harry whispered.

"What was that?" Draco asked softly.

"Nothing," Harry said, "Listen Malfoy if I don't carry you back how the hell do you expect to get back?"

"Could we try standing me up again," Draco glanced up at Harry, who looked angry, and quickly added, "I mean I think I can walk."

Harry nodded his head and grabbed onto Dracos hands, "1… 2… 3!"

They walked silently through the quiet halls of Hogwarts. Draco took this time to be a rewarding time to think. _What a fucking prick! All I wanted was a place to sit in quiet and think about today, but no Potter just had to be there and I just had to make him feel safe. Oh God! I made him feel… safe… in my, _ Draco swallowed hard, _arms. Is he always going to feel like that from now on? He better not._

He glanced over at Harry, who was starring at his feet. They continued to walk in silence until they came to the corridor where they went separate ways.

"Good night," Harry said heading up the stairs to Gryffindor tower.

"Good night," Draco said quietly, he didn't know if Harry had heard him.

Two weeks had passed since the 2 boys had been civil towards one another. Dumbledore grew concerned about Draco, and had asked him to write about his days in a journal. Draco thought it was stupid and threw the book in the bottom of his trunk.

A month has passed and still no spell. It was Saturday morning and Draco found himself walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

"…and he had the nerve to tell me that I was fat! Me fat?...," Pansy's voice was droning on about some stupid story that Draco had little interest in. 

"…a prick that's what he is, good god…"

Draco inhaled, turned around and Pansy walked right into him, "Pansy love, do shut up! Does it look like I care?"

He walked into the Great Hall and scanned Gryffindor table for the one person he needed to talk to. Harry Potter. Harry was sitting in the middle of the table with Ron Weasley. Draco put his hand in his pocket and felt the folded note.

Draco started towards Gryffindor table, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see old grey eyes behind half moon spectacles. _Oh bloody fuck, what does he want?_

"Mr. Malfoy, I was wondering if you could come chat with me for a while, it won't be long."

"Yea, sure," Draco held in his frustration.

Draco could see his breath as the two walked about the grounds.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing…," Dumbledore's voice trailed.

"I'm fine."

"No pains?"

"Nope," Draco's shoes were getting wet from the dew on the morning grass.

"Have you been keeping up with the journal I gave you?"

"Yes," Draco lied.

"Good, good."

The two continued to walk for a while. _Come on I have to get back to the Great Hall. What if he's gone already? I need to…_

Draco's thoughts were interrupted as Dumbledore placed his hands on Draco's shoulders, "Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape and I are doing all we can to find a spell that can help you, but what you need to know is I've been reading…" _Oh really you read?_ Draco thought amusingly, "About Selbstmord and in the past mediwizards have noticed that their patients tend to die 3 months after they had first experienced their first pains."

Draco looked Dumbledore in the eyes and said, "So that gives me 2 more months to live…"

"Yes, but don't lose hope, there will always be help," Dumbledore left Draco standing out in the cool morning. 

A cool breeze passed over Draco, his soft platinum blonde hair waved in the wind. He reached into his pocket and took out the note and read it to himself

_Potter,  
Meet me where we last talked after supper… I want need to talk to you.  
Please…  
Draco Malfoy_

A couple of students walking by found it odd to see Draco Malfoy sitting in the middle of the grounds writing something. 

Draco stood up and hurried off to the Great Hall. It was still pretty early in the morning as Draco walked towards Gryffindor table, because no only 4 students were at that particular table; Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Sean Finnegan and a 1st year Draco didn't know the name of.

"Hey Potter!" Draco said coldly from behind.

Harry turned around and starred at Draco.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Draco heard Ron's voice, but ignored him.

"Here," he said as he handed Harry the note.

The day went slowly for Draco; it was only his 2nd class for the day, potions, and usually Draco enjoyed this class, but not today. Today was a note taking day. Every time Draco lifted his head to look at the board he could see Harry starring at him from his left. Snape turned his back to the class as he started writing down more useless information on the board, and occasionally he would have a ten minute lecture.

"What's your problem Potter?" Draco asked not taking time to look over at Harry.

"What?"

"Do you have a starring problem?" Draco continued.

Harry turned to say something, but didn't get a chance because Snape turned around, "Mr. Potter, do you enjoy interrupting my class?... 15 points from Gryffindor."

Draco smirked and continued taking notes.

After class Draco was one of the first students out the door. He felt someone push him from behind.

"What the…," Dracos voice trailed as he realized whose deep green eyes he was starring into, "Potter."

"Please!" Harry asked looking confused.

"What?"

"You said please, I've never heard Draco Malfoy use the word please before," Harry said holding up the note for Draco to see.

"I'll talk to you about that tonight," Draco whispered.

The hallway was empty except for the 2 rivals.

"No," Harry said grabbing the back of Dracos robes, "you can tell me now."

"Potter stop that, you're stretching out my robes!"

Harry let go and Draco trudged off to his next class, leaving Harry standing there.

Dracos mind was thinking about what had just happened he didn't realize where he was going.

"Hey watch it!" he heard a girls voice say.

Draco looked down at his pug faced friend Pansy, "Sorry."

"To hell you're sorry!" she sounded frustrated.

"Pansy…"

"Fuck you Draco!" she yelled at him.

_What has gotten into her?_

Pansy pushed past Draco muttering incoherent words.

_What did I do now…_Draco's eyes widened as he remembered this morning, "Oh," he said quietly. _I'll have to talk to her over lunch._

The bell rang and Draco was in no hurry to get to his next class. He decided to go back to Slytherin and take a nap until lunch.

Draco layed his head down and drifted off into a deep sleep. He dreamt a dream of death.

The Great Hall looked as it had when Cedric had died. All the students were sitting in silence as Dumbledore's voice echoed through the room. Draco was sitting next to Pansy and Blaise. He noticed the Slytherins looked more upset than anyone else.

"Pansy…," Draco leaned over to whisper into her ear, "who died…," his voice trailed as he realized she wasn't looking at him.

He stood up and started walking down the aisle that split the students into two groups. In front of Dumbledore was a black wooden box with an M carved into it. Draco continued walking towards it. He looked down at the same flawless face and blonde hair he saw every morning in the mirror. Tears were forming in Draco's eyes as he realized he was dead. He looked up at all the professors and listened as Dumbledore spoke his last words about Draco, "The ministry does not wish me to tell you how our Draco Malfoy died, but I find that you must know there was and still is a deadly disease spreading among us, Selbstmord. This fatal disease has taken Draco."

Draco heard a screaming cry in the back of the room. He didn't have to look to see it was Pansy. Draco looked back down at his dead body, his skin was more pale. _I should have gone tanning_ he smirked. He leaned over and touched his cheep it was softer than he remembered. Suddenly Draco felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around with the tears flowing down his face. It was Harry, "Draco…," Draco heard his name quietly and then Harrys voice changed to Pansy's panicked voice, "Draco!"

Draco sat up in bed smashing his head with Pansy's.

"Ow! Merlin…," Draco looked at the short pug faced girl sitting on his legs. Draco rubbed his forehead as he laid back down. He didn't particularly like looking at Pansy so he turned onto his stomach forcing the girl to kneel as he moved.

"Sorry Draco," he heard her whisper into his ear. 

Dracos mind was on his dream, he didn't understand the ending.

"Draco…," Pansy laid on top of his back side, "are you okay?"

Dracos breathing grew harsher as Pansy's body pressed into his, "'m fine," he said half coherent. Draco was getting annoyed with the girl so he rolled onto his right side, kicking Pansy off of him. Trying to ignore what she was saying, Draco set his mind to his dream.

"Draco, did I hurt you?" she asked.

"I told you, I'm fine," Draco said annoyed.

"Then how come you were crying?"

This question came as a shock to Draco, "What are you talking about?"

"Look," she pointed her finger at the wet spot on his pillow.

He tried thinking of another excuse as to why it was wet, but gave up, "Mmm…, I had a bad dream."

"Tell me about it."

"I'd rather not…," he glanced over his shoulder at her, "What time is it?"

"It's 11:50."

Draco rolled back onto his stomach and let his face fall into his tear stained pillow.

"Draco lets go get some lunch," Pansy whispered into his ear.

"Hum-um," Draco hummed no.

Pansy crawled back on top of him.

"Pansy!" Draco whined, raising his head off of his pillow.

"Come on Draco, I'm hungry!" she said rather loudly.

"When aren't you?" Draco mumbled into his pillow.

"What?"

"I said I'm not hungry," Draco rolled her off of him.

"Pulleeaassee!" She started tugging on his robes.

Draco thought for a moment and realized he had to talk to Harry about something. He sat up so suddenly that Pansy fell off his bed, "Oww…," he heard her complain. Draco took his time walking sleepily down to the Great Hall. He yawned here and there listening to Pansy tell him about her morning.

They entered the Great Hall, Draco quickly checked Gryffindor for Harry, but he wasn't there. 

Draco found himself constantly looking at the doors for Harry during lunch, but there was still no sign of him.

Draco's afternoon went by slowly; Herbology was as boring as ever with the Hufflepuffs, today they planted wild flower seeds for Professor Sprout's office. 

_Finally_ Draco thought _last class of the day_, as the he entered the Transfigurations classroom with the rest of the Gryffindors.

After becoming bored of taking notes Draco stopped and stretched lightly. He yawned as he looked around for Harry. He wasn't there.

On the way back to Slytherin Pansy was blabbing on about something that Draco, once again, didn't care about. And suddenly it got interesting.

"So I hear Potters back in the hospital wing again," she said as they headed down to the dungeons. 

This sparked Dracos interest, not that he was worried, he had just wanted to know where Harry had been all day, "What? Why is he in this time?"

"I was talking to Granger and she said it's something about his scar, she told me something, but I don't pay attention when it comes to Potter."

Draco frowned, and went up to the boys dormitories to drop off his books.

Draco and Blaise went down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Today sucked," Blaise said.

"How's that?"

"You know Millicent's little sister?" Blaise brought up.

"The first year?" Draco asked.

"Yea… she and Millicent are complete opposites… she's really cute."

"Millicent!" Draco stopped dead in his tracks.

"No! Her sister," Blaise continued, "and I asked her if she wanted to go out with me…," Blaises voice faded. 

"Her loss," Draco smirked.

As they sat down at Slytherin, Draco noticed Crabbe and Goyle were playing wizards chess.

"I didn't know you could play chess," he said rather rudely.

Draco grew bored of watching their game and took his chances at glancing over his shoulder at Gryffindor. There sat Harry Potter with his two followers.

"Potter!" Draco whispered.

Hermione and Ron starred over at Draco as Harry turned around, "What?" he shot back in the same cynical voice.

Draco raised his eye brows and nodded his head towards the door. Draco stood and walked out the doors. A few seconds later Harry appeared.

"Listen Malfoy, I don't think I can meet you tonight, I have…," Draco put his fingers to Harrys lips.

"Potter, whatever it is it can wait, okay?" Draco took his fingers away from Harry's mouth, "tonight at 11:30 meet me in the Astronomy tower."

Harry nodded his head, "okay."

Draco wasn't hungry and went back to Slytherin, and attempted some of his homework

Later Pansy and the rest of Dracos friends came back to Slytherin.

"Draco?" Pansy followed him up the stairs to the boys dormitory, "Why didn't you eat dinner?"

"I wasn't hungry," Draco said digging through his trunk for his Pajamas and razor.

"I'm worried about you Draco…," she said as they headed towards the boys showers.

"You shouldn't be," Draco said opening the door and walking towards the sinks.

"But I am!" her voice shocked Draco but he hid it and calmly turned around, "Pansy dear, I'm fine, I'm going to take a shower and that should clear my head okay?" he said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

She nodded her head, and gently hugged him.

After Pansy left Draco locked the door with a spell so he wouldn't be disturbed. He took his socks, shoes, and robes off. Draco shuddered at the feeling of the cool air against his pale, flawless skin. He turned the water on early to let it warm up the room. Draco then walked over to the sinks in his boxers and looked at his reflection. He noticed his eyes had become darker. Draco swallowed as he began to run his razor over his pale face. _Maybe this is just a dream_, Draco thought as he took his boxers off and climbed into the shower. _I'm dieing, yea right. _Dracos cool grey eyes were shimmering, _I'm dieing… this maybe the last time I ever take a shower here. _Draco wasn't sure if it was tears or water flowing down his face. His eyes stung. Draco rinsed out the conditioner in his hair and stepped out of the shower and got dressed.

It was only 9:30 when Draco got out of his shower. He decided to go up to the Astronomy tower early, it was a clear night and Draco wanted to see the stars. It was warm in the room as Draco entered it; he walked over to the windowsill and opened the window. A cool breeze went through him; his hair still being wet grew rather cold on his head. He shivered slightly at the feeling. Draco sitting in his dark green t-shirt and black silk pj bottoms hugged his knees to his chest as he looked up at the brightly shimmering sky. He picked out the constellation his mother had named him after. _I'm never going to see her again _Draco shuddered rubbing his arms. He rested his chin on his folded arms and quietly cried. Tears were rolling down his pale, flawless face. Draco's eyes grew darker as more tears leaked out of them.

"Brr..," a voice surprised Draco from behind.

Draco sniffed and rested his chin back on his arms.

"Well you knew that it was…," Draco yawned, "it was going to be cold."

He sniffed again, and let his legs hand off the edge, "Sit down Potter," he patted the spot next to him.

Harry sat next to Draco, "So… um... what was it you wanted to talk about? You said please, you never say please, and I'm putting off all my homework for you…," his voice faded as Draco said looking up at him, he was sure Harry could see that he had been crying, "I wanted you to meet me up here because I didn't know who else I could talk to…," his voice faded as he wondered why he as being so civil to The Harry Potter.

"Potter can I trust you?"

"Yea," Harry sounded unsure.

Draco felt tears filling in his eyes again, "I… er," Draco took in a deep breath, but that didn't stop his tears from falling down his face.

"What's wrong?" Harry's voice sounded soothing.

Draco shook his head, and allowed Harry to hold him, "I don't know anymore. My life was going great until the beginning of this year. Well sort of…," Draco's voice faded as Harrys hand began stroking his hair.

"What happened at the beginning of this year?"

Draco hesitated to answer," My life changed."

The two boys sat in silence, Harry continued to hold Draco soothingly. After a few hours of talking about school and O.W.L.S. the boys departed to their separate houses.

Draco found himself sitting in Dumbledore's office.

"Mr. Malfoy, how are you?"

"Spectacular," Draco lied.

"Listen, I know you're worried, but you mustn't lose hope, we are very close to finding an answer to your illness."

Draco nodded his head, as Dumbledore gave him a weak smile.

"Now go, I'm sure you have a lot of studying to do for your O.W.L.S."

Draco slowly walked his way back down to the dungeons. He stopped at a window and glanced up at the stars. Draco continued to walk down the hallway when he passed a room he heard a noise in. His curiosity got the best of him and he walked in the 2nd floor boy's bathroom.

The door creaked as it opened, the noise became more clear. Sitting in the corner with his knees pulled up to his chest was Harry. Draco panicked and slowly walked over to the boy in tears.

"Potter?" Draco's voice was gentle.

Harry head raised, it shocked Draco how much Harry's wet emerald eyes glowed in the dark.

"Potter," Draco said with concern, "are you okay?"

Whimpers of sadness filled the air.

Draco walked over and knelt down beside Harry, "Harry?" This seemed to hold his attention so Draco sat down next to him, "What's wrong?"

Harry's breath was slowing down, but he refused to replay.

Draco sighed loudly, "Well find then don't tell me!"

He stood up and began walking out the door when that pain he had felt at the beginning of the year had taken over him.

"AHH!" he grabbed his side. Draco slowly knelt down and soon was lying on the floor in pain.

"Draco?" he heard Harrys alarmed voice.

"Mmmph," Draco's breath was growing harsher as was his pain. He tried standing up when he felt hands helping him. Draco collapsed into Harrys arms.

Draco woke up in the hospital wing, slowly adjusting his eyes to the brightness of the room.

"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy, you're awake," Mme. Pomphry walked towards him, "Professor Dumbledore should be in shortly to talk to you."

Draco, now sitting up in bed, suddenly noticed Harry sitting in the chair next to his bed. Harry looked so peaceful when he was sleeping; he had his arms folded against his rising and falling chest, slouching in the wooden chair he slept in. His brown locks of hair fell softly in his face.

"Why is he here?" Draco asked.

"He brought you here," Mme Pomphry paused, "he insisted on staying to make sure you would be alright."

The doors to the hospital wing opened and in came Dumbledore, Snape, and Narcissa Malfoy. Draco was shocked that his mum had come all the way here.

"Mum?" Draco said as she sat down on his bed and hugged him.

"Hello sweetheart," she replied to his confusion.

"Mr. Malfoy you need to understand how serious this is, it's been 2 months since your first pains and…," Snape had been cut off.

"My dear boy do not lose hope, Professor Snape and I now have the ministry searching for a spell," Dumbledore informed Draco.

Narcissa was slowly rubbing Dracos shaking hands, "Draco…, sweetie everything will be alright," she leaned Dracos head to her shoulder and slowly rocked him as if he were a baby all over again.

The noise of everyone must have woken up Harry because as soon as the crowd of people left Draco saw his two glimmering emerald eyes starring at him.

"Potter."

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked sitting up.

"I could be better, what about you?" Draco asked.

"I found out that sleeping in a chair wasn't a good idea," Harry began rubbing his back.

"Come here," Draco patted the spot in front of him, "I've been told I give great back massages."

Harry hesitantly walked over to Draco's bed, but reluctantly sat down in front of him.

Draco set to work gently pushing his fingers into Harrys' tight back.

"Mmm, yea," Harry moaned.

"You have a lot of knots Potter."

"Mmm I know, but please don't stop."

"Don't worry," Draco pushed a knot out of Harrys back.

"Ah!"

"…I won't."

Draco saw a smile spread across Harrys face, but it quickly faded when Draco put pressure on the tightest of knots in Harrys back, "Ouch!"

"Sorry.., lean forward so I can get a better angle in your lower back," Draco said pushing Harry gently forward.

Harry was resting his head on one of Draco's hospital pillows, resting on his knees, as Draco drove his finger tips into his lower back.

"Mmm…," Harry moaned into the pillow, "can you push harder?"

"Here?"

"Yeaahh," Harry stressed as Draco hard-pressed into Harrys back.

Harry pressed his face into the pillow to keep from screaming.

"You okay Potter?" Draco paused his hands.

"Mmyea, keep going," Harry murmured into the pillow softly.

Draco lowered his hands, which made Harry raise his head, "Malfoy?"

"Yea…," Draco said uncertain.

"Cou…could you rub around my neck?" Harry stammered.

"No trust in me Potter?" Draco said as he reached around to Harrys sides.

Harry squeaked from Dracos fingers tickling him.

Suddenly Harrys shrieks of laughter turned into cries of pain.

"Ohhh!" his hands rushing to his forehead.

"Potter?" Draco said panicked.

"AHHH!" Harry screamed pushing back against Draco.

"Potter?" Draco said concerned.

"AHH!" was Harrys last scream as he went limp against Draco.

Draco laid Harry down on the bed, leaning over him, waiting for him to move, "Potter come on this isn't funny!"

At that Harry opened his emerald green eyes in shock seeing Dracos grey eyes above him. Harrys chest was rapidly rising and falling. 

Draco could hear Harrys heart beat, "What happened?"

Harrys gaze went from Dracos enchanting eyes to his left.

"Potter, something happened what was it?"

"Umm…," Harry was trying to catch his breath, "Tha… that women who was in here earlier…, was she your mum?"

"Ye..yes," Draco's voice shook.

"Oh shit," Harry sat up quickly and began running towards the door.

"Potter!" Draco yelled running after him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mme. Pomphry stopped Draco at the door, "You need rest."

"No I'm fine, hey Potter!" Draco called out.

Harry stopped halfway out the door.

"Mme. Pomphry please we need to talk to Professor Dumbledore, it's important."

"Why does Mr. Malfoy here have to go along, he needs his rest," she protested.

"It involves his mother," Harry said starring Draco in the eyes.

"Potter, Potter, POTTER!" Draco caught up with Harry and tugged his robes backwards.

"Let go!"

"Tell me what this has to do with my mother!" Draco demanded.

"I didn't get a clear enough picture but I saw your mum… she's in danger," Harry said hurriedly walking towards Dumbledore's office.

"What?" Dracos' voice was weak.

"Come on!" Harry said walking back to where he left Draco standing, "listen," Harry put a hand on Dracos shoulder, "the sooner we get to Dumbledores' office the more help we will be to her."

Draco nodded his head and the two boys continued their journey to Dumbledore's office.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry knocked on the door, slowly opening it.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Draco barged in pushing Harry to the side.

"Yes, come in boys," came Dumbledores' calm voice.

"Dumbledore Potter here said he saw something about my mother,…. She's in danger, she needs help!" Draco slammed his fists on Dumbledores' desk.

Harry, sitting in one of the two chairs set before Dumbledores' desk, was looking at his feet shaking.

"Please, please Mr. Malfoy calm down…, please sit."

Draco refused to sit and instead walked over to the window and looked up at the sun barely rising over the horizon.

"What is it that you saw Harry?" Dumbledore sounded concerned.

Harry was still looking at the floor, his voice shook as he began to talk, "She was screaming," Harrys hands went into his thick locks of hair, "I can't get her voice out of my head."

Draco walked over to Dumbledores desk and leaned forward on his palms, "Is she still alive?" He didn't dare look either Harry or Dumbledore in the eye.

"Mr. Malfoy, I sent your mother on her way home with six members of the order, I can assure you should be quite safe."

"Should be!" Draco sounded outraged.

"Harry what happened?" Dumbledore walked around his desk and put a hand on Harrys shoulder.

"She was flying on a broom…, there were others, and Voldemort was there point… pointing his wand when she fell off of her broom and…," Harrys voice failed.

Draco stood between Dumbledore and faced Harry, he grabbed his face forcing Harry to look at him, "Potter, is she still alive?"

Harrys' gorgeous green eyes looked to the side.

Draco let go of Harrys face and he walked to the window with his hands in his hair. Slowly he put his hands down and calmly turned around, "Take me to her."

Dumbledore grabbed his broom and a spare one for Draco and Harry to share. With Harry in front Draco rested his hands on Harrys' shoulders.

The wind picked up and Harrys' hair waved in the wind, Draco caught the essence of Harry.

Slowly Dumbledore and the boys landed in a clearing.

Dracos eyes grew wide as he screamed, "Mother!" running across the clearing.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Dumbledore ran after him, tackled him and held him from running to Narcissa, "it's not safe!"

"NO! Let go of me!" Draco pushed Dumbledore off and ran over to the motionless Narcissa.

"Mommy?" Draco slowly knelt down next to her. He placed his hands on her face and brought them back to his face to keep from being seen crying.

"I'm sorry Malfoy," Harry put his hand on Dracos shoulder.

"Harry can you take Mr. Malfoy back to the castle and keep him from doing anything destructive," Dumbledores voice shook slightly.

"Yea, sure," Harrys voice seemed comforting to Draco, "come on Malfoy."

Harry got on the broom and then Draco climbed on behind him. Draco wrapped his arms around Harrys slim torso and rested his head on Harrys back. The wind flapped in Dracos white blonde stands.

Slowly Draco fell apart and began crying against Harrys back.

"Hey… are you okay?" Harry asked glancing over his shoulder. He saw a vulnerable Draco holding him closer to his own body.

Draco continued to cry and whimper into Harrys now soaked robes. As the wind pricked Dracos tear stained face, he tightened his grip around Harry.

They landed outside the doors to Hogwarts when Harry had made to stand up Draco stood looking like a mess.

Wind pushed Dracos soft locks of hair back, which made him seem even more vulnerable.

"Hey… Draco," Harry reached out, but had the wind knocked out of him from Draco jumping onto him. Harry automatically wrapped his arms around Dracos lower back to keep from falling to the ground, "Draco?" Harry whispered into his ear.

Draco straddled Harrys hips and rested his head in the nape of Harrys neck.

"Okay um, I guess if you don't care about others seeing us like this, I'll… er… take you back to Slytherin," Harrys neck vibrated as he softly spoke to Draco.

"Mmm," Draco whimpered softly.

Harrys warm body radiated into the cold shivering Draco as they made their way down to the dungeons. It was early in the morning so most of the students were still sleeping.

The boys arrived outside the Slytherin common room and Harry froze, "Er…, Draco," Harry shifted Dracos weight.

Draco lifted his head slightly and murmured the password. Harry walked in and took Draco to the boys dormitories, "Draco which bed is yours?"

"The one closest to that window," Draco pointed out.

Harry carefully tiptoed over to the bed and laid Draco down in it.

The loss of Harrys' body heat made Draco whimper. Harry pulled the covers over Draco and starred at how angelic he looked.

Someone in the room stirred causing Harry to break eye contact with Draco.

"Um… I should get going…,"Harry seemed unsure of what to say, "Are you going to be okay?"

Draco whimpered and reached out for Harrys wrist, "Why don't you stay?"

"Yo… you want me to stay?" Harry said confused, "but what if the rest of your housemates wake up and…"

Draco put a finger to Harrys' lips, "Shh Potter."

Harry sat in the chair next to Dracos' bed and rested his head on this arm, which was resting on Dracos' bed, holding Dracos hand.

"Ahem."

"Shh don't wake them," Draco began to wake hearing Pansys' voice.

Draco felt the arm around his waist tighten; he was too comfortable to move. He opened his sleepy eyes and found Pansys' pug face looking at him.

"Pansy, leave me alone," Draco rolled over to avoid looking at her, but instead he found a more frightful site, Harry Potter.

Draco took in a deep breath and began to panic, "Potter, what the hell?" 

"What's he doing in your bed?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know."

Draco knelt next to Harry, "Hey Potter," Draco lightly shook him.

"Potter," Draco shook his shoulder a little harder.

Harry stirred, he seemed troubled.

"Potter?" Draco asked a little more gently.

"Draco I think hes dreaming," Pansy spoke as she walked around to get a closer look at Harry.

"Come on Potter wake up!" Draco shoved Harry hard and knocked him off the bed near Pansys' feet.

"Draco!" she shouted jumping back.

Dracos head popped over the edge of the bed and was looking down at Harry, who was tangled in Draco's black and green satin sheets.

"Potter?"

Harrys open green eyes starred at the ceiling.

"Hey Potter," Pansy kicked his side lightly, "mind telling us why you are in her?"

Harry looked at Draco with a confused look on his face.

Draco sat back on his bed,"Pansy dear could you leave?"

"But I want to…,"

"PANSY LEAVE!" Draco drew out his wand.

She left in a hurry leaving the two to talk.

"Ahh," Harry sat up rubbing his forehead.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Mmm, sort of," Harry sat down on Draco's bed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Draco said rather coldly.

"That you're dying," Harry looked Draco in the eye.

"How… how did you find out?" Draco asked panicked.

"I saw Dumbledore talking to you in my dream," Harry said quietly.

"Oh what now The all powerful great Harry Potter can go back in time and see things?" Draco said sarcastically

"Yea," Harry said again quietly.

"I'm sure," Draco said again sarcastically.

"I'm serious Malfoy."

"You really believe that I'm dying?"

"Yea, don't you?"

"I…,"Draco took in a deep breath and looked down at his hands and his pretzel crossed legs, his locks of soft blonde hair falling gently in his face, "I don't want to."

Harry starred amazed by Draco.

"I don't know what to do anymore, the only person I could be true to is gone and I really need her right now, Potter…," Draco looked over at Harry who saw tears falling down Dracos flawless pink cheeks, "I really need her."

Draco felt Harrys arms wrap around his body, pulling him closer, as his head fell against Harrys' chest.

"What am I supposed to do?" Draco asked taking in short breaths between his cries.

"Um…, I don't know," Harry began rubbing his thumbs along Dracos' arms, "How…," Harry swallowed, "how long do you have to live?"

Draco looked up at Harry with wet, grey eyes, "Less than a month.

At that Blaise burst in and Harry and Draco broke apart.

"Malfoy come on! I'm not telling Professor Snape another excuse as to why you're late…," his voice faded as he realized Harry was still in the room, "am I interrupting something?"

"No I was just getting ready, I'll be down in a moment, go on," Draco rubbed his eyes and began fumbling through his trunk for clothes. 

Blaise left as Harry began getting out of bed. Harry knelt down next to Draco and put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, er… Draco, don't do anything to drastic, just come find me if you need to talk okay?"

Draco nodded his head okay and gave Harry a smile. Harry stood up and stretched and began to leave.

"Hey Potter…," Draco stopped Harry.

"Yea?"

"Thanks," Harry smiled, waved goodbye and left the room.

The next day Draco ran into Harry.

"Jesus Malfoy, are you alright?"

"Yea just running a bit late, why?" Draco asked pulling his robes on over his shoulder and tying his left shoe.

"A little late, try three hours."

Draco stopped fumbling with his clothes, "What?" His eyes growing wider.

"Yea it's already lunch time."

"Fuck!" Draco all but whispered and began walking back to Slytherin.

"Malfoy, hey, wait…," Harry ran to catch up with Draco, "are you okay?" Harry stood in front of Draco to keep him from moving.

"It's funny how many times you've asked me that question and you know the answer. Of course I'm not fine I'm fucking dying here!"

"Oh sorry," Harry said quietly.

Draco was looking at the floor and he began shaking, "Harry, I don't want to die."

It was that one little statement that got Draco to breakdown, falling into Harrys arms.

"Has Dumbledore been looking for a spell?" Harry asked concerned.

"Fuck Dumbledore, he won't even look towards the dark arts to help me," Draco looked up at Harry with wet, shimmering eyes.

"Shh…," Harry comforted Draco, "come on lets go to the library."

"But what about class?" Draco asked out of no where. Malfoys always followed the rules or so everyone thought. They were never caught, and Draco was not about to let a Potter know about this.

"What about it?" Harry shrugged his shoulders looking down at a tear stained face Draco, "you want to live don't you?"

At that Draco smiled and took Harrys hand and walked with him to the library.

Hours passed and it felt like they had looked through every book in the library. Draco had fallen asleep in his chair. Mme. Pince told Harry it was nearing supper time.

"Draco…," Harry reached across the table and lightly shook Dracos arm.

"Mmwhat?" Draco asked sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"It's supper time, come on."

Draco rested his head back on the table.

"Draco," Harry stood up and walked over to his chair, "Come on now, it's time for supper."

Harry pulled Draco up into a standing position. In Harrys eyes Draco looked like a complete mess, "Your hair is very messy."

"I don't care."

"but I thought all Malfoys had to look presentable," Harry said in a mocking tone.

"Mmm," Draco stretched.

"Come on, lets go eat supper and then when everyone is sleeping we can come back to look in the restricted section, how does that sound?" Harry allowed Draco to lean on him on the way to the Great Hall.

"Perfect," Draco said.

Draco and Harry sat opposite of each other in the Great Hall. With Harrys friends shooting odd looks at him for turning around and talking to Draco, and Dracos friends glaring at him for talking back. 

It was nearing 11:00 p.m. when Draco headed down to the library. He was to wait for Harry outside the entry way. Every now and then Draco would hear a noise and turn his head to see if it was Harry, but there was no sign of the boy.

Suddenly Draco felt something thrown over his head and he turned around to find Harry standing with him under this blanket.

"Harry…," Draco was cut off by Harry lightly brushing his lips up against Dracos.

Draco smiled and closed the gap between the two. Draco lightly bit Harrys bottom lip, begging entry into his mouth. Harry complied and let Draco explore his mouth. Draco felt Harrys tongue delicately rub the roof of his mouth, causing Draco to moan.

Harry laughed pulling back from Draco, "You make the cutest sounds."

"Do not," Draco protested.

"Yes you do." And with that Harry took hold of Dracos lips in a heated kiss.

Draco pulled back for air causing Harry to whimper. 

"Harry…," Draco said panting.

"Draco?" Harry said.

"We should start searching through books."

"Oh," Harrys voice sounded small.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, its just I forgot about that."

Draco smiled, "so what is this anyways?"

"This is my invisibility cloak."

"Ooohhh."

"Well come on, we didn't just come here to make out in the hallway, did we?"

Draco smiled.

"Let's go inside."

Draco followed Harry inside towards the back of the library. Together they sat down in the darkness of the library with the light of a lamp reading book after book about Selbstmord. 

Draco silently studied Harry. He memorized how Harrys messy hair fell in his face, lightly covering his scar and the top rim of his glasses. The light of the lamp made Harrys toned skin appear darker.

"Harry…," Draco broke the silence, "I love you."

Harry looked up at Draco, "No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't," Harry said more certain.

"Why?"

"Because, Draco you just like the idea of being in love with me. You don't love me. Just the idea," Harry stated.

Draco thought about it, "Oh," His voice sounded weak, "then the kiss was…"

Harry interrupted Draco, "Impulsive."

Draco nodded his head and began to read the rest of the book. It was hard to concentrate on the book with Harry sitting next to him under the cloak. 

A week had passed and every night the boys had made it a point to get together after everyone was asleep and meet at the library to read. Every night Draco had his mind on Harry. Every day all Draco could think about was Harry and their kiss. 

On the seventh night Harry hadn't shown up. Draco made his way up to Gryffindor. He ran into Hermione on his way up the stairs. 

"Granger," he greeted her.

"Malfoy" she greeted confused, "what are you doing up here?"

"I… er I need to talk to Harry."

"Well I suppose he's sleeping," she said.

"Yea, can you let me in? It's important."

"Tell me why it's important and I will let you in."

"God Granger, why do you have to be so stubborn, keep your nose out of my business!" Draco all but whispered at her.

"Well now with that tone I wont be letting you in."

"Granger, listen…," Draco swallowed hard, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sure," She said as she began to walk into the open portrait.

"Wait Granger, I'm serious, please let me in," Draco felt tears in the back of his eyes.

Dracos voice moved something inside of Hermione, "You and Harry have been getting along lately huh?"

He nodded his head.

"Fine," She opened the doorway and led the way up to the boys dormitories.

Draco opened the door slowly. 

"That bed is Harrys," Hermione pointed out.

"Thanks Granger," Draco gave her a smile.

"You're welcome," She said walking up to the girls dormitories.

Draco tip toed over to Harrys bed, he slowly opened the curtains, and found a fast asleep Harry laying there.

"Harry, move over," Draco whispered crawling into his bed with him.

"Mmm," was Harrys only response as he moved over.

Draco moved close to Harry and closed the curtain.

Harry was suddenly awake, "Draco?" He said rather loudly.

"Shh."

"What are you doing here?" Harry whispered.

"I've decided that since I'm dying, that I would want to die in your arms, like this."

"Draco, you're not going to die."

"Yes I am," Draco whispered.

"No.. no you're not," came a shuddered whisper from Harry.

Draco heard Harrys breathing change, "Harry," Draco looked up at him. Tears were falling down Harry's soft pink cheeks.

"Harry, there's no need to cry over someone you don't like." And at that Draco was cut off by Harry's lips crashing onto his. Harry licked Dracos bottom lip, asking for entrance to his mouth. Draco opened his mouth allowing Harrys tongue to explore his mouth. Harrys tongue slowly stroked Dracos. Draco moaned as Harry deepened the kiss. Dracos tongue memorized every little spot inside of Harrys mouth, slowly tracing his tongue inside of Harry. Both of the boys parted from the kiss for air.

"In 3 weeks…,"Harrys breathing slowed, "Are you scared?"

"Ye... Yes," Draco panted.

"Has Dumbledore talked to you at all?"

"Not lately."

Harry yawned, "Do you intend to sleep with me tonight?"

"Yes."

"Good," Harry smiled, holding Draco close to him, "sweet dreams my Draco."

"Harry…," Draco shook slightly.

"Draco?"

"Don't ever let go of me."

"I won't," Harry said tightening his grip slightly on Dracos back.

"Come on Harry, get out of bed," Rons voice came from outside the curtain, "Harry…," Rons voice dropped when he caught a glimpse of Draco Malfoy laying next to Harry.

"Mmm," Harry said rubbing his eyes from the light.

"Harry…, what's he doing in your bed?"

"Sleeping."

"Why?"

"I don't know why, shh you're going to wake him up."

"Too late," came Dracos sleepy voice, "I'm up."

"Lets go get breakfast." 

Ron shot confused looks at Harry, "But… he… why… what?"

"Come on Ron, it's breakfast time."

The three walked in silence in their PJs down to the Great Hall. Upon entering the Great Hall Draco noticed that there wasn't anyone sitting at Gryffindor and a few second years were sitting at Slytherin, but that was it.

"He's not sitting with us is he?" Draco heard Ron ask Harry.

"Why not?" Harry defended Draco.

"Harry have you lost your mind, he's Malfoy!"

"I know who he is, Ron, but obviously you don't," Harry sounded angry as they three sat down at Gryffindor and ate began to eat their breakfast.

"Awe there you are Mr. Malfoy," Draco heard Dumbledores voice from behind him, "May we have a word with you?"

Draco turned and saw his god father Snape and Dumbledore standing. He turned his attention back to Harry and Ron, nodded his head and left the Great Hall.

Snape, Dumbledore and Draco walked together out onto the morning grass.

"Draco," Dumbledore spoke up, "for the next 3 weeks I would like for you to know that Professor Snape and I are here for you, whenever you feel the need to talk about this, we are here for you."

Draco nodded his head, "Have you found anything yet?"

"Mr. Malfoy, I regret to inform you that no we have not found anything to help you," Snape said.

"Oh," Draco sounded weak.

"In three weeks you are destined to die, but in three weeks there is a chance that we will find a spell, do not lose hope," Dumbledore spoke with his hand on Dracos shoulder.

Draco nodded his head, and watched as the two Professors walked back into the castle. He ran inside and down to Slytherin and up to the boys dormitories, throwing himself on his bed, and sobbed until his throat was sore. Thoughts were spreading in his mind, about death, about Harry. Suddenly realization hit him, he needed Harry, Draco needed Harry to be with him.

_Tap, tap, tap_. Draco heard a knocking on the door. He wanted Harry to be with him. Harry was always there for him when Draco needed him to be. Draco got up out of bed and began searching through his things. Dracos sobs continued as the door creaked open.

"Draco?"

"Harry?" Draco said turning to look at the boy.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked looking at Dracos discarded things.

Draco looked down at his feet and pointed his wand to his head, "Avada Kedav…,"

"Excpelliamus!"

Draco woke that night, in his bed. His head was shooting pain throughout his brain.

"Draco?" he heard a comforting voice.

"Draco?" Draco felt a hand slide up and down his back.

"Harry," Draco smiled feeling Harrys warm body beneath his.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked sliding down next to Draco in his bed.

"I'm sorry," Draco said looking Harry in the eye.

"Its okay, you were just confused," Harry said stroking Dracos cheek.

Draco laughed a little, "Yea I guess I …"

Draco was interrupted by Harry claiming his lips. Draco moaned into Harrys mouth. Draco deepened the kiss pressing his hips against Harrys. Draco heard Harry gasp out loud. 

"Did that feel good?" Draco laughed.

"More than you know."

Draco laughed lightly against Harrys lips, "I'm going to miss this."

"Me too."

Harry took Dracos lips into a long heated kiss. Draco felt Harry's hands stroke his blonde platinum hair, as he let Harry explore his mouth. Draco let out a small whimper when he lost Harrys tongue inside his mouth. He felt Harry kiss a small trail of wet kisses down his throat.

"Mmm…," Draco said feeling Harrys hands pulling off his robes.

"Too many clothes," Harry said.

Draco laughed as he felt his shirt slide gently off his body.

Harry continued to kiss his trail down Dracos chest, licking his abdomen. Harry began playing with the rim of Dracos pants, and suddenly Harry looked up at Draco as if asking for permission to continue. Again Draco quietly laughed and saw Harry smile at the tent forming in the other boy's pants. Harry delicately took Dracos belt off and began to unzip his pants. 

"Lift," Harry gently lifted Dracos back with one hand and pulled his pants off with the other.

Draco hesitated when Harry began to take off his boxers.

"Wai.. wait Harry."

Harry looked up at Draco, "Oh come on Draco, it's not like I've never seen you naked before."

"What?" Draco said embarrassed.

Harry laughed out loud, "You'll like this, trust me."

Draco nodded his head and let Harry take off the last of his clothes.

"Spread your legs Draco," Harry said gently rubbing Draco's inner thigh.

Draco did as he was told but protested by putting his hands between his legs, "Harry, wait… er…"

"What is it?"

"It's just I'm… I'm…," Draco couldn't form coherent sentences.

"Nervous," Harry finished for him.

"Yea."

"It's okay to feel like that," Harry smiled.

"Okay."

"Can I continue?"

"Er.. Yea," Draco said coloring slightly.

Harry gently took Dracos hands in his own, "Trust me?"

"Yes," Draco rested his hands by his sides and let Harry continue.

Harry gently took Draco into his mouth, licking the underside of Dracos shaft.

"Harreee!"

Harry laughed causing a vibration feeling throughout Draco. Harry closed his mouth around Dracos hardness taking more in each time. Harry swallowed Draco completely.  
Draco began making small cute moaning noises. Harry laughed at that sending more vibrations throughout Draco. Harry began to concentrate on sucking Draco to his climax. Holding tightly on Dracos hips to keep him from chocking, Harry began making small circling motions. Draco, who wasn't that far off, began to thrust into Harrys mouth.

"Harreeee!" Draco all but whispered as he came into Harrys mouth.

Draco was a sweaty naked mess lying in his bed.

Harry smiled, "Did you like that?"

Draco smiled back, "You amaze me."

"Well if you liked that then you're going to love it when we go all the way."

"Can boys do that?"

"Yea."

"How?" Draco asked confused.

"Er well…," Harrys voice was small.

Realization suddenly hit Draco, "Oh."

Harry laughed, "Someday I will have to show you how."

Dracos smile faded, "Someday or never?"

"Oh," Harry said, "I'm sorry."

"How about now?" Draco suggested.

"I don't think you're up for it," Harry said stroking Dracos cheek, "Maybe sometime next week."

Draco yawned and smiled, "Next week…"

"Next week," Harry said placing a kiss on Dracos forehead.

In two weeks it was the week of O.W.L.S. and when Professor Snape found out that Draco wasn't studying he set up study dates in the library with Draco. From 6:30 until 9 every night Draco was to study with Snape.

"I don't see the point in studying," Draco put down the book.

"So you pass. Read," Snape said in his same monotone voice.

"What's the point in passing when I'm going to die?"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that," Snape continued to flip through _The Daily Prophet._

Nine O'clock couldn't have come soon enough for Draco. He had pretended to look through the books instead of actually study. He slowly trudged his way down to Slytherin and up to his bed. He opened the curtains and collapsed onto his bed.

One week had passed and every study session went the exact same way, Draco pretended to study and he would come back to the dormitory and collapse onto his bed.

This weekend was the last weekend of Hogsmeade. Draco was to stay back and study with Mme. Pince in the library. Occasionally she would leave and not come back for at least an hour. Draco took that time to look at some books on wizard funerals.

"Bored yet?"

"What?" Draco looked up and saw Harry sitting across from him, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought to myself, why go to the last weekend of Hogsmeade when I can spend my time with you, plus.. I bet you're dormitories empty at night huh?" Harry winked at Draco.

"You silly git, is that all you ever think about?"

"No.., I think about you a lot."

"Oh… thanks."

Harry smiled, "Do you want to have lunch with me today?"

"Yea sure," Draco glanced at the clock, "I have 20 more minutes to study and then I will meet you in the Great Hall okay?"

"Okay."

Twenty minutes went by fast and soon Draco found he was on his way to the Great Hall. He sat next to Harry at Gryffindor.

"How was studying?" Harry asked taking a bit of his sandwich.

"I didn't."

"You don't study?" Harry said with a mouthful

"No," Draco said flatly, "I intend to fail every single O.W.L."

"Oh and whys that?"

"What's the point of passing when I'm going to die?"

Harry didn't say anything. Draco realized that talking about his death around Harry had made him depressed.

The night before O.W.L.S Draco couldn't sleep. He layed awake thinking about what people would say when he failed every single O.W.L. and then he decided that he didn't really care what they thought. 

"Draco?" Harrys voice broke his thoughts.

"Mmmmmph," Draco said into his pillow

"Are you awake?"

"No I'm sleeping."

"Good then move over."

"Draco I'm nervous, what if I fail all my O.W.L.S?" Harry said worried.

"You won't," Draco said into his pillow.

"I can't sleep I've been thinking, and I really need sleep, Draco I'm stressed…."

"Shh… Harry calm down," Draco turned around and looked Harry in the eye, "listen I hear that sex is a great stress reliever, is that true?"

"Yea…," Harry smiled.

"So…," Dracos voice trailed, "I mean we were supposed to do this a week ago."

"Oh Draco, I knew there was a reason as to why I love you!"

"Because I'm amazingly brilliant?"

Harry smiled and kissed Draco. Harry allowed Draco to deepen the kiss by searching his mouth. Draco moaned into Harrys mouth as he felt Harrys hands begin to slide off his black T-shirt.

"You're hands are cold," Draco said.

"Sorry," Harry smiled claiming Dracos lips again once his shirt was off.

Harry began placing wet kisses down Dracos throat and onto his chest. Draco pulled Harry up closer to him and kissed his lips. Slowly he began taking Harrys clothes off, "Don't think I'm the only one getting naked here."

"Of course not," Harry smiled helping Draco take off his shirt.

Harry began kissing his way to Draco's navel, swirling his tongue on Draco's abdomen, "I want to make you mine."

"But I am yours."

"I want the world to know," Harry smiled kissing Dracos stomach.

Harry sat up and took off his pants and began taking Dracos belt off, "Draco, I want you to know I love you."

"I love you too," Draco said as Harry unzipped his pants and slid them off.

Harry claimed Dracos lips and began pushing his hips against Dracos. Harrys hands slid to the hem of Dracos boxers, beginning to slide them off.

"but…"

"Having second thoughts?"

"No, it's just…," Dracos cheeks colored pink.

"Oh honestly Draco," Harry said sliding his own boxers off, "you can be very vain sometimes."

"I know.., but this time is…"

"Different?" Harry offered.

"Yea."

Harry nodded sliding Dracos boxers off, "Relax."

"I'm trying."

Leaning forward Harry claimed Dracos mouth again for a kiss, Draco was helping this time, his own tongue now stroking Harrys. Harrys hands were sliding along Dracos inner thighs. Draco moaned into Harrys mouth when Harry began stroking Dracos shaft.

"Harry," Draco pulled back from the kiss, "your hands are cold."

"I'm trying to warm them up," Harry said with a smirk.

Draco wrapped his legs around Harrys waist as Harry concentrated more on the kiss. Draco thrust his hips up against Harry causing him to bite back a moan.

Harry laughed out loud, "Anxious are we? Okay hold on I just need to get some… shit!" Realization hit Harry, and hard. 

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"I don't have any lube!"

"Oh."

Draco starred at Harrys face, he was thinking.

"Here," Harry said as he held out a finger in front of Dracos face.

"What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Suck on it."

"Why?"

"Just do it Malfoy."

Draco complied without protesting. Once Harry was content with his fingers being slick enough, he slid his free hand down Draco's thigh, "Spread your legs wider, love."

Draco followed his instructions. He felt those nervous butterflies enter his stomach again. Harry slipped the lubricated hand between Draco's legs, spreading them even further apart. One finger rubbed gently at Dracos entrance causing Draco to stiffen immediately.

"Relax, Draco," Harry said, "Its going to feel weird, but I have to do this so it wont hurt you later. Trust me, okay Draco?"

"Okay," he said, sounding less shaky. 

Harry gently slipped one lubricated finger in, instantly prompting a gasp.

"Harry… Harry that hurts!" Draco tensed up again, and that did nothing to help matters.

"Well what did you expect?" Harry took in a deep breath and let it out, "listen I'm sorry, just try to relax, I will try and be a little more gentler, okay?"

Draco nodded his head.

"Does it still hurt?" Harry asked concerned

"A little."

"Sorry."

"How about now?"

Draco shook his head.

"Really? Does it hurt when I do this?" Harry suddenly shifted his finger inside of Draco causing Draco to scream."

"Oh god did I hurt you?" 

Draco shook his head.

"That didn't hurt?"

"No," Dracos voice sounded weak.

"So you screamed because…," Harry smirked, "It felt good?"

Draco smiled, "Is it supposed to?"

"It better, or things will only get worse," Harry said laughing quietly.

Moments passed where Harry worked on stretching Draco out, slowly sliding in a second finger, making scissoring motions with the two. He often looked up at Dracos face to see if the boy was in any pain. Draco's eyes were closed and he looked as if he were holding back a moan.

"Draco?"

"Mmmyea?"

"Are you okay? I… this doesn't hurt you does it?" Harry asked concerned.

"No," Draco managed.

"Are you sure?"

"It feels… good," Draco said in between breaths.

"Okay, but I'm going to stop now because I think you're ready."

_What? No don't stop, not another change. _ Draco's thoughts were interrupted when Harry crawled up the bed and gave him a kiss, "It's okay to be nervous," he whispered.

And then that was it. Draco felt a minor pain at his entrance and gasped.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes…"

"Okay, just checking."

In Harrys eyes Draco looked like a scared confused little boy. Emotions played across his face, and Harry had no idea how Draco was feeling. The boy wasn't talking to him, and he needed to know how he was feeling.

Draco managed to cover his mouth with his hand to keep from moaning.

"Draco…, could you do… something for me?" Harry said pushing into Draco.

Dracos smile faded fast, "Is something wr.. wrong? Did I do something? You sound upset."

"No… it's just, you're not talking to me and I… I don't know how you're feeling," Harry said laughing a bit.

"You want me to talk to you?"

"Could you?" Harry asked as he increased his speed.

"Yea...," Draco put his hand up over his mouth feeling another moan coming on.

"Draco?"

"M'fine."

Feeling his orgasm building Harry began kissing Draco, allowing his moans to escape into Harry's mouth.

"Harry... I…," Draco felt his own orgasm building as well.

"Oh god…, HARRY!" Draco came screaming Harry's name. Draco's chest was rapidly rising and falling, covered in his orgasm. Next Harry came inside of Draco causing Draco to laugh.

Moments had passed and Harry had fallen limp against Draco.

"That was amazing," Draco said.

"I knew you would love it," Harry said kissing him full on the lips.

"So I did okay?"

"Draco you did better than okay, you were bloody brilliant!"

A smile appeared on Dracos face.

Harry looked up at Draco, "Well that took away my stress."

"Hahaha yea, I bet we will both be able to sleep now."

"I should get going," Harry began to get dressed

Draco whimpered at the loss of Harrys body.

"You... you don't have to."

"But I really should, I have tests in the morning, unlike you."

"But… what if I die tomorrow?"

Harrys eyes grew wide, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I could die early, it might not happen on the exact day."

"Draco, why didn't you tell me that?" Harry said sitting down next to Draco, holding him.

"because I didn't think of it until now."

"I don't want you to leave me," Harry said pulling the covers up over them.

"I don't want to leave you either."

Moments passed and both boys lay together, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Malfoy, get up! You're going to be late for your tests!" Draco heard Blaise yelling outside his curtains.

"Mmm," Draco murmured into his pillow.

"Oh my god…," Blaise opened Dracos curtains.

"Close my curtains," Draco said rubbing his eyes.

"What the hell is this?"

"What?" Draco heard Harrys voice from his left.

"What the fuck Malfoy! What's going on?"

"We were sleeping…"

"Whatever, I don't want to hear it, just get up… tests are in an hour," Blaise left the room.

"Tests are in an hour?" Draco watched Harry jump up out of bed and begin to stress.

"Harry calm down. You'll…"

"How can I calm down, Draco I have to get ready… I have to study… I need Hermione!"

"Harry…"

Harry stopped stressing and looked over at Draco, "I'm sorry," Harry said sitting down next to Draco.

"Harry, you'll do fine," Draco said putting a hand to Harry's cheek.

"What would I do without you?"

"You'd probably be falling apart right now… with no sleep and all," Draco added remembering last night.

Harry laughed hugging Draco, "Yea probably."

"Come on lets go get these tests over with."

Vaguely remembering what he had skimmed over during his study sessions with Snape, Draco was doing better than most on his tests. Ignoring his test, he constantly glanced up at Harry to see how he was doing. He thought about what he would spend his next six days doing. Spend them with Harry? Or tell his friends he was dying? He wasn't sure. 

"30 minutes left," the director of the last test announced.

_Great_, Draco looked down at his essay he had written. Not more than 4,000 words were merely written on his parchment. _Come on! Think… Harry… no! Test!_ Dracos mind was battling; thoughts against thoughts. After writing what Draco considered a half decent essay the announcer called, "Times up."

_Finally, the last test is over._

"Mr. Malfoy…"

Draco turned and saw Professor Dumbledore standing behind him.

"Would you mind joining me in for a walk, I'm sure you could use the stretch after sitting that long," Dumbledores voice was warm.

"Sure."

Walking among the many students that had just finished their tests Dumbledore smiled down at Draco, "I would like for you to know that trying is almost as good as succeeding, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco looked up at Dumbledore and then around to the many students rushing through the halls.

"Professor Snape and I have tried everything for you," Dumbledores voice was growing cold.

"Oh?"

"During the next six days I would like for you to know that you've had a huge impact on all of us," Dumbledore moved his arm, pointing to the many students, "Consider that okay?"

Draco nodded his head and watched Dumbledore walk away.

"Peek a boo!" Draco was startled by hands covering his eyes.

"Harry?"

"Of course," Harry said coming around to face Draco.

"How were your tests?"

"Those things… psht... easy…," Harry looked Draco in the eyes, "How were yours?"

"I don't want to talk about them," Draco said walking around Harry.

"Hey…, Hey Draco," Harry ran to catch up with Draco, "What's wrong?"

Harry walked around to Draco's front to keep him from walking.

"Draco…," Harrys voice was reassuring

"Everything is wrong," Draco attempted holding back his tears, but it didn't work.

He let Harry hug him as he cried in the middle of the hallway full of students.

"Draco?"

Draco looked up at Harry with wet, silver eyes, "I don't want to die."

"Let's go outside," Harry said holding Draco.

Draco whimpered into Harry's neck as the two walked slowly outside.

"Harry…," Draco spoke up.

"Hmm?"

"I'm scared."

"It's okay to be scared."

"It's not that I'm scared of death, I'm scared of leaving you alone here," Draco said as he stopped walking.

Harry stopped also, "Oh."

"I don't want you to worry, I don't want you to cry…cry ov…over m…me," Draco's voice shook.

"Draco…," Harry walked back to where Draco was standing, and embraced him in a hug, "don't worry; I will miss you, really… I… I will m…miss you v…very much."

Draco felt Harry's tears against his cheek.

Draco interlocked his fingers with Harrys as the two walked leisurely down to the lake. They spent the afternoon under the cloudy sky talking about what Harry was going to do after Draco was gone, and about what Draco thought wizards heaven was like.

It began to rain.

"I've always had this one wish," Draco said leaning against Harry.

"What's that?"

"I've always wanted to be kissed in the rain."

Harry smiled and captured Draco's lips, ever so lightly sliding his tongue inside Draco's mouth. Lightly sucking on Dracos tongue, Harry prompted a moan from the other boy. Harry laughed at that, smiling against Dracos lips.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm going to miss those cute sounds you make when I kiss you," Harry said placing a kiss on Draco's lips.

Draco took in a deep breath and let it out, "I'm going to miss you."

The rain faded, leaving both boys soaking wet sitting on the grass down by the lake. A slight breeze passed over Draco, making him shiver. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, holding him closer, "I'll never let you go," Harrys warm breath crossed Dracos ear.

Draco smiled, "Good."

Five days had gone by and with each day Draco could tell Harry was becoming more and more worried. Harry often skipped class to make sure Draco was alright. The two boys were seen together more often than any other couple. Walking hand in hand they would talk about the coming day or they were often just sitting around holding one another.

On this particular day Draco and Harry happen to be walking through the formal gardens at Hogwarts. Both boys were silent, enjoying the beauty of the gardens when Draco had suddenly stopped walking.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry said stopping.

"Harry…"

Harry turned around and looked at Draco's wet silver eyes, "Draco…, what's wrong?"

Draco laughed, "I don't know why I'm crying,… god I feel so stupid."

"Hey now…, don't cry," Harry said wiping away the tears falling down Dracos cheeks.

Draco smiled as Harry hugged him.

"Are you okay now?" Harry whispered into Draco's ear.

Draco nodded his head still holding onto Harry.

"Are you afraid?" Harry asked looking into Dracos deep grey eyes.

"Yes," Draco said breaking down.

"Shh…, it's okay to be scared," Harry said pulling Draco into another hug.

Draco cried, and somewhat shook in Harrys arms.

"Harry…," Draco took in a deep breath, "I die tomorrow."

"Don't say that," Harry said with tears in his eyes.

"but its tru…," Harry cut Draco off with a kiss.

"I want to hear those noises you make," Harry said with a smile as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Draco smiled gently sliding his tongue inside of Harry's mouth. Harry rolled his tongue and began stroking Dracos making Draco moan into Harry's mouth. Harry smiled and tenderly pushed one hand into Dracos left bicep, and gently placed the other into Draco's soft blonde hair, Harry deepened the kiss. Draco squeaked when Harry pushed one of his legs between Draco's legs.

Harry laughed, "You squeaked," he rested his forehead against Dracos.

Draco smiled, "Only for you love."

"How would you feel about sitting at Slytherin for supper tonight?"

Harry smiled, "Sounds great."

Sitting at Slytherin, Draco felt at home, but he knew Harry didn't. Draco remembered what it was like sitting at Gryffindor, but then again he didn't have to put up with all of Gryffindor, just weasel.

"Draco?" Harry broke his thoughts.

"Hmm?" He looked to his right at Harry.

"You okay?"

Draco nodded his head when a bolt of pain shot through his stomach.

Dracos face must have shown how he was feeling because before he knew it Harry was holding his free hand.

"Draco?"

Draco managed a smile, "I'm fine."

Another pain shot through Draco causing him to whimper. He looked at his friends and they were talking as usual, and then Draco looked at Harry who was looking at him. Draco gave Harry a weak smile.

"Er…," Harry was cut off by Draco.

"Harry, I'm fine," Draco said rather harshly.

Harry went back to eating when Dracos breathing became slower and deeper. Dracos grip tightened around his stomach.

"Ha… Harry?" Draco said between breaths.

"Yea?"

"I think… I think I'm going to throw up," Draco said standing up.

"Draco?" Harry stood too.

Draco ran out of the Great Hall, Harry casually following him behind. Draco ran into the nearest bathroom, and Harry entered right behind him. Draco threw open the nearest stall door and threw up. Harry walked in and sat down next to Draco.

"I don't suppose it's a good thing that I just threw up blood?" Draco said resting his head on his right arm on the toilet.

"No I don't think that's a good thing," Harry said with a small smile.

"Harry…," Draco looked down, "I'm dying."

"I know love," Harry said pulling Draco into a hug.

Draco let small whimpers escape his mouth, slowly they turned into cries and Draco felt tears falling down his cheeks.

"Come on," Harry said standing up.

"Where are we going?"

"You're favorite place in this entire castle."

Sitting on the window sill in the Astronomy tower looking at the stars, Draco let Harry hold him.

"You know this is the first place I ever truly let you get to know me?" Draco said pulling the blanket wrapped around both of them tighter.

"I know," Harry said placing a kiss on the top of Dracos head.

"Harry."

"Yes love?"

"Do you see that constellation?" Draco pointed out a group of stars.

"I do."

"My mom named me after it," Draco said yawning.

"Aww…, does Draco miss his mommy?" Harry said teasingly.

"Yes," it was short and simple.

"Oh Draco I didn't mean it like that…," Harry felt he offended Draco.

"Its okay…, I will see her in the morning."

Harry exhaled, Draco feeling Harrys breath on his left ear.

Draco felt tears in his eyes, "Harry?"

"Mm yea?"

"Will you…," Draco yawned, "Will you wake me up when the sun rises?"

"You're not going to sleep on me now," Harry said shifting Dracos weight.

"but, I'm tired."

"Draco, will you stay up for me?" Harry said looking sad.

"I can try."

A few hours passed and Draco and Harry both had fallen asleep. Draco dreamed a dream he rather liked. His mother was there and Harry was there and so was a few of his friends.

_Dracos Dream._

Draco was walking down this dirt road in the country. At the end was the most beautiful sunset he had ever seen, with a mix of blue, and purple on the outside fading into an orange yellow color. 

"I thought you should know, you look terrible," Pansys voice came from his right.

"Hello Pansy."

"Draco, why didn't you tell us?" She said as they continued to walk.

"I didn't want you to worry."

"But we would have understood."

Draco laughed, "I know you wouldn't have."

"Wouldn't have what?" came Dumbledores voice from where Pansy was walking.

"Hello sir."

"Draco, you will be missed. I will always remember you and your magnificent talents in potions class."

"Thank you sir," Draco said with a smile.

"No need to call me sir," came Harrys voice from where Dumbledore was walking.

"HARRY!" Draco almost knocked Harry over with his hug.

"Draco, we have to keep walking," Harry said simply.

"But I don't want to…, I want to stay here with you."

"I do to, but she's waiting for you," Harry pointed out Dracos mother waiting for him at the end of the road.

"Can't you come with?" Draco asked quietly.

"Nope, you have to travel the rest of the way by yourself, but remember she's down there waiting for you," Harry gave Draco a smile.

"Goodbye Harry," Draco smiled, feeling tears fall down his cheeks.

"Goodbye Draco," Harry said hugging him and then kissing him. 

Draco walked a few steps and turned around, Harry was gone. Draco looked ahead and smiled when he saw his mother.

Harry awoke the next morning to the bright sun.

"Draco, the suns up," Harrys voice was heavy with sleep.

Draco didn't move.

"Draco?" Harry said lifting the boy.

Dracos body was cold and lifeless.

Harry took in a deep breath and it came out in a shudder, "Goodbye Draco," tears began falling down Harrys cheeks as he held Dracos body closer to his own, placing a small kiss on the top of it.

Harrys POV

I took your soul out into the night.

It may be over but it won't stop there,

I am here for you if you'd only care.

You touched my heart you touched my soul.

You changed my life and all my goals.

And love is blind and that I knew when,

My heart was blinded by you.

I've kissed your lips and held your head.

Shared your dreams and shared your bed.

I know you well, I know your smell.

I've been addicted to you.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

I am a dreamer but when I wake,

You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.

And as you move on, remember me,

Remember us and all we used to be

I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.

I've watched you sleeping for a while.

I'd be the father of your child.

I'd spend a lifetime with you.

I know your fears and you know mine.

We've had our doubts but now we're fine,

And I love you, I swear that's true.

I cannot live without you.

The last few pages were based heavily on the song Goodbye my lover by James Blunt.


End file.
